Tears of Diamond
by QuidditchPotter
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so you'll just have to read and find out. #1 fic ive done of Harry Potter
1. Default Chapter

Tears of Diamond  
  
by Quidditch_Potter  
  
---------------  
  
Rating:pg-13(*cough*)  
  
--------  
  
Chapter 1~Lily and James with a dash of Voldemort  
  
  
  
Harry Potter sat at the end of his four-poster bed,gazing out of the window in the Gryffindor common room. The Easter holidays were soon approaching and Hermione and Ron were leaving. Ron was on his stomach with his quill in his hand doing his homework he got assigned from Hagrid in his 'Care of Magical Creatures class'. He let out a hollow sigh and turned to Harry.He threw down his quill. "If I knew the 6th years would get this much homework I wouldn't of bloody come to Hogwarts."  
  
"You should have gotten it all done over the summer like Hermione did." Harry commented. "Yeah but Hermione is 100 times smarter than me" Ron said dolefully. Harry ignored the comment. His scar had a burning sensation,which ment that something bad was going to occur.He was in no mood to argue with Ron Its not worth it, He thought.  
  
From the hall,the granfather clock sounded. "Its 2:00 in the morning, We'd best turn in."Ron suggested.Harry yawned."Yeah." He lay his throbbing head into the soft downey pillow placed neatly on his bed.  
  
In the girls wing of the Gryffindor house, Penolope Clearwater,Pansy Parkinson,and Hermione Granger were deeply involved in a game of truth or dare. "All right Hermione, so its your turn. Truth or Dare" Said Penolope who had sneaked from her dormitory which was Ravenclaw."Truth"Hermione said boldly. "Allright. Who do you like?" Pansy said filling in for Penolope who said "HEY!" Hermione paused for a moment then answered. "Potter"she said quietly.  
  
"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaat?"Penolope said teasingly.Hermione announced it a bit louder. "whhhhhhhhhhhhooooo?" Hermione swallowed loudly "HARRY POTTER!!" She yelled. Penolope clapped her hands together giggling. "I knew it! I knew it!" She said. Pansy smiled lightly, her having a slight crush on Harry.  
  
Professer Mcgonagall stood in the doorway. "Its time for bed ladies. Miss Penolope please get back to your house immediatly."Mcgonagall said shortly but in her usual veniomus tone. Penolope waved to Hermione and Pansy exiting the room. "Miss Granger, I'd like to discuss your grades. privatey. Miss Parkinson." Mcgonagall commented. "My bad" Pansy said scuttling off to her bed. A nearby gryffindor listened attentivly.  
  
"Your grades have skyrocketed!" Mcgonagall said excitidly. "You have a 206% in your Arithmancy class!! They are phenominal!" She whispered. "Why that thank you proffesser." Hermione said her cheeks turning a brilliant scarlet. "It so happens, Miss truth or dare, That your higest grades are the one you attend with Potter, Keep it up Miss Granger." Mcgonagall said walking away giving Hermione a wink. "Ay! Seems as if Hermione has a crush on Potter!" Said Michelle Taint, a would be Slytherin and Draco Malfoys girlfriend." So what if I do?" Hermione spat. "Draco is ssssooooooooo much better." Michelle taunted. "And I see Malfoy';s choice in girls, Rude,prissy, Flat-chested gits."Hermione said laughing to herself.  
  
Michelle grumbled and rolled in the oppisite direction in her bed. Hermione jumped onto her own bed and reached under her Red and Yellow silk pillow with the Gryffindor emblem on it. She pulled out a school picture of Harry he had given her. Ron had also recieved one but Hermione treasured hers. She neatly placed it back under her pillow. Crookshanks pounced onto Hermione's bed his golden eyes gleaming,contrasting with his orange fur. Hermione scratched Crookshanks on his tabby neck. "Allright. G'night Crookshanks." Hermione yawned falling asleep on her silky Gryffindor pillow.  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke to see Ron gathering his school thngs with a shocked expression plastered onto his face. "Ron, something bothering you? Whats wrong?" Harry asked. Ron swallowed so hard it made his throat hurt. "Harry You-know..... V-Voldemorts back......" Ron said shuddering as he said the dark lords name. "WHAT?!" Harry yelled in confusion. "You heard what I said, He's taken.......Percy, Penlope, Neville, Colin, Dean,Ginny....and Hermione" Ron grumbled. Harry's stomach flip-flopped and churned. "w-what......" Ron paused. "He killed everyone off in Hogsmede.....and he's gonna........" Ron choked on his own words. "He's probaly gonna kill them off too...." Harry searched Ron's eyes, hoping to God it was April fool's and this was some sort of crude prank, but Ron was as serious as anyone could look and near tears. Harry collapsed onto his knees and grabbed his head. "No......" He whispered. Ron put a damp but comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. " If you love her.... You help me get 'em out of there." Ron said solemnly. Harry looked to Ron. "h- how do you......"Harry stammered. Ron hushed him. Seamus Finnigan burst into the doors. "He's taken Michelle!" He yelled. He ran off to inform the Slytherins. While Harry and Ron were planning a strategy, Malfoy stumbled into the room collapsing.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry and Ron yelled in unison. They seized each of Malfoy's arms and pulled him to his feet. "They've taken her.........." He growled staring blankly out the window, gazing into the Forbbiden forest. Malfoy quivered. "We have to get her back." He looked to Harry. "He has your Girlfriend too Potter!! We have to 'temporarily' team up to get the both of them back! and your brother and sister Weasly!" Malfoy shouted.  
  
Ron though of Ginny, alone and scared, probaly in a seperate chamber than Percy, most likely anyway. Harry stared at Malfoy, then to Ron. Evidently his love for Hermione was becoming a subject in everyday conversation. "Allright Malfoy...." Harry said in agreement. "Go get your broom stick." Harry added as an after thought.. Malfoy nodded in agreement. Ron retrieved his Nimbus 2006 he had recieved reciently. Harry bent under his bed and reached under to grab his broomstick. His hand came back out gripping the Firebolt firmly. Malfoy entered the room on his Nimbus 2001. Ron looked to Harry and then kicked out the window, soaring in the air on his broom, soon followed by Harry and Malfoy. Harry kicked his firebolt to full power zooming past Ron and Malfoy. When he was about to pass over a large dark castle, Harry's scar burned so badly he fell off his broom and landed fifty feet below with a sickening THUD. Ron swung by, grabbed Harry's broom and landed with Malfoy nex to Harry. "Harry!!!" Ron yelled. A voice came to his head as in some way of telepathy. "She's in there Harry." It sighed in a whisper. "Dad?!" Harry asked himself. Yes it was the voice of the one and only, James Potter. "Be careful Harry, Voldemorts' locked her in there..." Harry looked around. "I will dad....."  
  
The voice ended as soon as it came. Harry took a deep breath and rose to his feet painfully. "Harry are you allright?" Ron asked worridly. "Yeah I think....OW!!" Harry yelled grasping his arm. Malfoy walked to him and pulled a bandage from his Slytherin robe. "Seekers should always be prepared Harry, You broke your arm.. Here" Malfoy said wraping Harry's arm. Harry grimaced as he walked emabracing his broken arm. "one......two.....THREE!" Malfoy and Ron yelled, slamming into the doors and making them hit the ground with a loud Plop. Torch lit halls having a green aurora emerging from few of them seemed to be the only lights in the castle. Upward they saw a spiraling staircase that extened as far as they could see. Harry grasped his arm and started up the staircase.  
  
Ron and Malfoy followed as Harry treaded farthest up the stairs holding onto the stair rail with his free hand. They soon reached a second and third flight of stairs. Ron sighed in darkened relief as they came to a dark twisting corridor. Harry still determied to find Hermione, started down the path with his accomplises trailing him. His arm was throbbing as hard as his head making him stop several times to regain vision. They finally reached a room with defored monsters of all sorts. Some with 3-4 eyes and extra arms and legs. Then they were surrounded in a white pale light that flashed and they found themselves in the Gryffindor common room moments later.  
  
"WHAT!!!??" Harry yelled. His arm was no longer broken but fixed somehow by that spell. "Voldemort used the transferring speel to send us back to Hogwarts" Malfoy said in disgust ,looking around him. Harry pulled out his wand. "Something telles me this is going to work!" He said. "Transfurris Volmortis!!!" He yelled. They trio arrived back infront of the dark castle. "We should all use a different spell to stop Voldemort from attacking us......" Malfoy suggested. "Good idea....." Ron said. Malfoy unveiled his mahogony dragon heart string wand. "Transfurris Finite!!" Malfoy said. "What was that?" Harry asked. "A charm to stop him from transfurring us." Malfoy said Matter-Of-Factly. "My turn" Ron said. "Spellboundious Arithemetis!" Ron said. "No spells or charms can be used." Ron said proudly. They entered the towering castle and re-walked the winding staircase, and walked through the twisting corridor, bck into the room of the beasts. They walked slowly, not gawking at the creatures, hoping they wouldn't burst out of their imprisonment and eat them alive. They reached an abrupt end at a door that was marked 219 in dusty silver lettering. "I heard of this, Voldemorts human hostage room. Pay more attention in classs Potter, Weasly." Malfo sneered. They pushed open the door and walked in. "Harry over here!!" Called a farmiliar voice.  
  
Harry spun around on the mention of his name."Hermione!!!" Harry yelled running to her cell. He reached his hand throught the bars and touched her had tenderly. "Harry, I'm scared, They killed Penolope Percy and Neville......." Hermione said shivering. Her hands were cold ans clamy, and her voice very brittle. "Stand back Hermione" Harry said pulling out his wand again. "Flameris Meltindio!!!" Harry cried. The bars melted away and Hermione ran to Harry, throwing her arms around his neck and knocking him to the ground. "Nice to see you too Hermione" Harry said with a grin.She helped him up and Harry brushed himself off. "Hermione there's something I need to......LOOK OUT!!" Harry yelled throwing her on th ground. 


	2. Sacrifice

1 Tears Of Diamond  
  
By: Quidditch_Potter  
  
PG-13  
  
Chapter 2- Sacrifice  
  
As soon as Harry and Hermione were on the ground a series of Darts passed overhead making the opposing wall disappear. "Close huh?" Harry said. Hermione nodded in frightened reply. Harry help Hermione up and they brushed their clothes off. Draco wiped his brow. "I'm glad your okay Mic.er- You too Granger. but what happened to the others?" Draco questioned. Hermione choked. " Neville, Percy, and Penolope were killed by." Hermione paused and swallowed. "Lord Voldemort" Ron stared at her in disbelief. " Percy can't be dead...what do you mean?" Ron stammered. Hermione gave him a soft hug "I'm sorry Ron.."She sobbed. Colin banged on the bars of his cell. "LET ME OUT" He yelled. Dean was sitting in his cell with Ginny's cell next to his. Harry pulled out a pin and picked each of the locks. "Evidently, Voldemort has no grasp of muggle tricks eh." Harry said picking Ginny's lock. When the three were safely out of their imprisonment, they turned to the door. The door was gone. Dean shook his head. "isn't there supposed to be a door there?" he asked to no one in particular. Hermione was grasping herself for warmth. Harry pulled off his robe. "Your cold, here." He said draping it around her shoulders. "Thank you" She replied. She glanced over Harry's shoulder. She jumped in alarm "HARRY! LOOK OUT!!!!" She cried. From behind him Voldemort had appeared. He pressed a dagger blade to Harry's neck. He created a small slit in his neck, which sent a drop of blood onto his shirt. " I have you now don't I Harry?" Voldemort cackled. He drew his wand from his cloak. "Now I will accomplish what I have longed to do for 16 years Potter..I will dispose of you" Harry struggled in Voldemort's grasp to no avail. Hermione watched helplessly with tears falling down her cheeks. "L-leave him alone!" She yelled. Voldemort spun around. "What do you want you silly little girl? A lollipop?" Voldemort said grinning evilly in spite of his small humor. Hermione growled venomously. "Leave him alone I said " She said brandishing her wand. Voldemort backed away in sarcasm. "Duel? You and me? HA!!" Voldemort chuckled. "You have no chance you muggle born freak.After I kill you, I will kill Potter and the others..Then your Parents..." Hermione's veins surged with anger and hatred. " Crucio!" She yelled. A bolt of light hit Voldemort causing him to wince. She spine curled but he soon fought off the curse and stood erect. "Do you actually believe you can defeat me?" Then he laughed coldly and demonically. "Hermione don't, please.I don't want you to die.go" Harry mouthed. Hermione being as headstrong as she is ignored Harry's plea and raised her wand. Draco contemplated from a distance. "Should I help him...or should I sit here..and wait.." He thought to himself. Michelle looked up to him as if she could read his mind. "Draco.Harry's in trouble.."She said quietly. "I know..but I don't know what to do.." Draco said sighing heavily. Hermione had been hit by the Imperius curse. Voldemort's cold voice rang through her head Just give up and I'll make your death fast..said Voldemort's disembodied voice. No thank you.Thought Hermione. The voice returned. Yes.you will give up... Hermione answered No..I won't.. I won't let you hurt my friends... Voldemort's voice laughed. Say it... Hermione struggled. NO!!!! Say it... NEVER!!!! Then she broke free of the curse. Voldemort's dagger gad dropped to the floor. Harry slowly took out his wand. "Avandra Kendrava!!!!" Harry yelled. Voldemort swept it away with a flick of his wrist." You will have to try harder than that boy." He cackled. Suddenly from the shadows a dark figure emerged and laughed quietly to himself. It was none other than Severus Snape. "Snape! What are you doing here?" Voldemort said turning to Snape in surprise. Snape folded his arms across is chest. "Everyone needs to be somewhere don't they Voldemort. Ron watched from a distance with Ginny at his side and Dean and Colin to his right, Draco and Michelle at his left. They watched tensely as Voldemort turned his hand upward and a small object, which looked like a miniature car motor. It all must have made sense to Snape because he took a stride backward. "I am no longer you faithful death eater Voldemort.." Snape seized his sleeve and lifted it past his shoulder. A skull with a serpent tongue was on hiss arm as if a tattoo. "It was you..You who gave with this ugly mark. Now I have to keep my sleeve down in shame, as I know I had once served. The mighty Lord Voldemort. Now I am scarred with this mark forever, I came for payback Riddle." Snape said tensely, his eyes burning with fiery rage. "Do not call me that" Voldemort said calmly. "As I had assigned you the task of disposing Potter, I see you have failed." Voldemort said changing the subject. "I would not kill Potter on you orders Voldemort." Snape said nodding nonchalantly in Harry's direction. Hermione coughed dryly . "Please be quiet Miss Granger" Snape said as if they were still at Hogwarts. Hermione shut up instantly. Snape pulled his wand from his cloak and raised it in the air at Voldemort. "You dare to fight me Severus?" Voldemort said icily. "Yes, You DO know how to duel don't you?" Snape said laughing in spite of himself. Voldemort scowled a bit "Of course Severus" Hermione grasped onto Harry's sleeve tightly. "You think he's actually going to do it??" She asked quietly in a squeaky whisper. "Y-Yeah, but I don't think he's gonna win.." Harry replied looking into Snape's dark beady eyes. He saw he was breaking out in a nervous sweat "CRUCIO" The fight had begun.. TBC 


End file.
